


July 26, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Always happy thoughts,'' Amos muttered while he glowered near Supergirl's grave.





	July 26, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''Always happy thoughts,'' Amos muttered while he glowered near Supergirl's grave before he placed her stuffed toy on it.

THE END


End file.
